


Я тебя рисую

by angel_in_me



Series: Isera Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Но они нашли вот это, — Жозефина протягивает эльфийке кожаный блокнот, который она прежде не видела. — Его содержимое должно будет... заинтересовать вас.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Isera Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947946
Kudos: 3





	Я тебя рисую

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 3: Страницы

— Леди Инквизитор.

Лавеллан невольно вздрагивает и отрывает взгляд от книги. Она едва ли прочла пару страниц за всё это время. Буквы перед её глазами сливались в одно сплошное пятно, потерявшее всякий смысл.

— Да, Жозефина? — эльфийка улыбается доброжелательно. Не заученной улыбкой, которой она одаряет аристократов и церковников, но искренней, хоть и усталой.

Жозефине она всегда рада.

— Люди Лелианы осмотрели вещи Соласа, как вы и просили.

Исера тут же становится серьёзнее: прямая спина, сосредоточенный взгляд и поджатые губы — готова сорваться с места, если появится хоть призрак надежды.

— И что они нашли?

— Ничего, что могло бы подсказать нам, почему и куда он ушёл.

Лавеллан опускает глаза, чувствуя себя как последняя идиотка. Она догадывалась, что они ничего не найдут. Солас словно в воду канул. И явно не хотел, чтоб его нашли.

— Что ж, стоило хотя бы попытаться, — Исера говорит спокойно, почти что безразлично, но видит, что Жозефина не верит ей. Та смотрит на неё с искренней жалостью, которая комом встаёт у Лавеллан в горле.

— Но они нашли вот это, — Жозефина протягивает эльфийке кожаный блокнот, который она прежде не видела. — Его содержимое должно будет… заинтересовать вас.

Пальцы скользят по кожаной обложке, которая явно много повидала на своём веку. Простая и ничем не примечательная книжка, на которую никто бы и не обратил внимания в иных обстоятельствах.

Лавеллан, не задумываясь, раскрывает её на первой попавшейся странице… И видит на ней себя. Взгляд, устремлённый вдаль, распущенные волосы, едва заметная улыбка на губах. И валласлин, ветвями расползающийся по её лицу. Сходство было поразительное.

Она спешно переворачивает лист и снова видит себя. На страницах этого журнала вперемешку с другими набросками полно её портретов с разных ракурсов, различной степени законченности и детализации, но на всех них однозначно она.

— Я… — голос обрывается прежде, чем она в состоянии сформулировать хоть какую-то логичную мысль, и Лавеллан лишь шумно втягивает носом воздух. Глаза начинает щипать, и она поспешно отводит взгляд, лишь бы Жозефина не заметила.

— Мне жаль, Исера, — то, что она обращается к ней по имени, говорит лучше всяких слов. Ещё год назад Лавеллан вспылила бы в ответ на жалость шемлена. Теперь же она была благодарна Жозефине за поддержку.

— Спасибо.

Лавеллан откладывает журнал в сторону, словно он обжигает ей руки.

Когда-то Солас сказал, что все его чувства к ней были искренними. Возможно, он даже не солгал. Вот только легче от этого не было.


End file.
